prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Missy Hyatt
| birth_place = Tallahassee, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = New York | billed = | trainer = | debut = 1985 | retired = }} Melissa Ann Hiatt (October 16, 1963) is an American professional wrestling valet, better known by her ring name, Missy Hyatt. She gained the majority of her fame while working for World Championship Wrestling and Extreme Championship Wrestling. Career World Class and Universal Wrestling Federation Hyatt's professional wrestling career began in 1985 when she was hired by World Class Championship Wrestling (WCCW). She was the manager of John Tatum, whom she was dating at the time. She was embroiled in a feud with another valet in WCCW, Sunshine. This rivalry culminated into a mud-pit match at Texas Stadium in 1986. Eventually, Hyatt and Tatum left for the Universal Wrestling Federation. At this time, Eddie Gilbert was the leader of "Hot Stuff International," a group that included Sting and Rick Steiner. Hyatt formed an alliance with his group and it was renamed "H & H International, Inc". It was not long before Hyatt and Gilbert started an affair that caused problems with Tatum. Hyatt left Tatum for Gilbert in 1987, and they split up on screen as well. She married Gilbert in 1988. World Wrestling Federation While still under UWF contract, Hyatt was contacted about working for the World Wrestling Federation. Vince McMahon wanted Hyatt to replace Rowdy Roddy Piper and his segment, Piper's Pit, with a new segment called "Missy's Manor." "Missy's Manor" segments were taped on March 21 and 22, and April 23, 1987. The show was a disaster, and McMahon asked Hyatt to become a Federette, which were the ring girls shown at pay-per-views. She thought the role was beneath her, and she went back to the UWF. World Championship Wrestling In 1987, when the UWF was purchased by the National Wrestling Alliance's Jim Crockett Promotions, Missy and Eddie came along. Missy was used as a commentator and then eventually as the manager for Gilbert and The Steiner Brothers. She eventually returned to her role as commentator and hosted WCW Main Event., and soon was engaged in a feud with fellow commentator, Paul E. Dangerously. The feud led to various competitions between the two, including an arm wrestling match at the Clash of the Champions on January 30, 1991, in which Hyatt defeated Dangerously. A contributing factor to her victory might be because Hyatt had removed her jacket to reveal her low-cut top as the ref started the contest. Missy would engage in a battle over who the "First Lady of WCW" was with The Dangerous Alliance's Madusa, with Hyatt narrowly winning a Bikini Showdown at the 1992 Beach Blast pay-per-view event. Hyatt returned to managing in 1993, with an association with The Nasty Boys. She also briefly managed The Barbarian. During a match, Hyatt jumped off the ring apron and her breast popped out of her top. When she went to the WCW offices the next day, they allegedly had a blown-up picture of it on the wall. Hyatt complained to her boss at the time, Eric Bischoff. Bischoff did not take action, so Hyatt went over his head, to his boss. As a result, Bischoff released her. Missy then decided to file a lawsuit against WCW for sexual harassment, and for overdue payments for her time doing a 1-900 hotline for the company. Extreme Championship Wrestling In 1996, Hyatt joined ECW. She was part of a sexual harassment angle where she kissed Stevie Richards against his will, and he filed a lawsuit. She became the manager of the Sandman in his feud with Raven, and had many catfights with Sandman's wife, Lori. Independents When Hyatt left ECW, she still worked for various independent promotions. She has worked for Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU) at all of their events in New Jersey since April 2007. She often hosts her interview segment, Missy's Manor. Wrestling facts *'Nicknames' :*"First Lady Of Wrestling" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Hot Stuff And Hyatt International *'Wrestlers managed' :*Brian Knobbs (WCW) :*Eddie Gilbert (UWF, WCW) :*Jerry Saggs (WCW) :*John Tatum (WCCW) :*Rick Steiner (UWF, WCW) :*Ric Flair (WCW) :*Scott Steiner (UWF, WCW) :*Shane Douglas (ECW) :*The Barbarian (WCW) :*The Sandman (ECW) Championships and accomplishments *'!BANG!' **!BANG! Women's Championship (2 times) *'Apocalypse Wrestling Federation' **AWF Championship (1 time) *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Hall of Fame (2009) See also *Missy Hyatt's event history External links *Missy Hyatt profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Missy Hyatt profile on Online World of Wrestling Category:Sleeper Kids World alumni Category:1963 births Category:1985 debuts Category:Managers and valets Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Interviewers Category:!Bang! alumni Category:Assault Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate current roster Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Herb Abrams) alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored current roster Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Premier Wrestling current roster Category:Florida wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Living people